


all the stars in the sky

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Relationship Problems, when you try your best but don't succeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would never work out. But, god, did they want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate this??? Oh well, I'll post it anyway.....

They would never work out. But, god, did they want to.

It figured that she lived on Terra, the one planet he couldn't ever really go to.

It figured that he was some space-pirate-guy that was never around.

His luck was just that bad.

Her luck was just that insulting.

For him, the one time he had been on Terra in twenty-some-odd years, he meets a girl and falls in love. For her, the second time an alien comes down from SPACE!, she falls in love with him.

Fucking really? Really?

And it wasn't like they could communicate in any way, whatsoever, either.

He lived in a spaceship that was never in the same place long - he did a lot of work in a lot of places. She rotated in between the Tower, her small, dinky apartment and some stupid base that Director Coulson always had her running, even though she had a million other things to do.

They were busy, they couldn't talk to each other, it was doomed.

(And try telling your parents that the guy you would have brought home for the holidays is in space and has not spoken to her in months while trying to talk him up. It will not work.)

But every time he came down to Earth - he still called it Terra - he went to her first. (And they always left each other a little something to help get through the dry spells that they had committed to when he said yes to being her boyfriend.)

Yeah, it could be better, but it could a lot worse, too, and she still got to see him sometimes, so that was a plus.

And he got to go to his home planet and kiss his smokin' hot girlfriend, so that was another plus.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as it could be, and they could accept that.

 

 

 


End file.
